Tayla
by flurobandaid
Summary: Tayla is a model known for being the sexy and sultry, but she's got a secret beneath all of the glamour that no one wants to know about. And Matt has one he doesn't want anyone to know about. He has bulimia. And it's no walk in the park...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and settings from it. This fic is greatly centred around an abusive family and an eating disorder. Matt has bulimia, and he and Tayla will get together eventually. There is also a bit of Takari and Taiora, and if anyone wants a yaoi relationship between some of the other characters i will think about putting it in. but there will be no lemons in this story. I also plan on changing the rating to R at around chapter 9. Enjoy, and please review.**

**Tayla**

**Prologue by flurobandaid

* * *

**

"Okay now, look up at us," a photographer instructed a model, peering down at her before a light flashed and the click of a camera sounded.

She was sitting in a sea of white veils, made from the same wispy material as the dress she wore. The lace trimming was yellowed slightly and a delicate row of six embroidered roses lined the bust. Her long blonde hair was in a cascade of dull curls, crowned by a halo of pink blossoms.

"Try and look a bit lost. Like you're hoping for something... Do you get what I'm saying Tayla?"

The model nodded desolately. Hoping... Almost like wishing. And she wished her brothers would be safe in her arms. She wished that she didn't have to pretend any longer. Pretend she really was a pretty face with a bubbling attitude. And she was lost. Lost in a dream that wasn't hers to be a part of. How many girls had she seen come to this studio with hopes of being a catwalk star and get turned away coldly because their hair wasn't the right length? And how many times had she wished she were lucky enough to be one of them? Lucky enough to be spat out of the modelling industry...

Bitter emptiness swallowed her; poisoning her blood with despair. Her face wore a blank expression, portraying how hollow she was inside. How lost she was in her own pity...

"Perfect." The camera flashed, and her hollow blue eyes did not blink as dry tears slipped down her cheeks. She smiled weakly in her mind. Why could she never cry? Just shudder on the inside and fall to pieces without any sign that any of it was really real. It hadn't been this way when she started. She used to love it. Flirting with the camera was her gift, one she got directly from her mother. Why did she hate it now? Why was something that used to be so real and wonderful so fake and pretend now? This used to be her, and it wasn't anymore.

They finished the shots shortly after that. Tayla stood on her thin legs and made her way to the empty dressing room. As she began to take off the thick make-up that painted a façade of glamour on her, she looked into her reflection in the mirror. Her skin was pale and smooth. It was flawless; as though she were a porcelain doll. Tayla glared at her reflection bitterly. It was too perfect. And she wasn't. Scars flawed her on the inside; bruises glowed purple on her soul; her voice was broken with screams that had shadowed the emptiness inside her. Everything was one big lie. How was anyone supposed to know that she hadn't seen her mother in a month and that her sisters were living in hell beside her brothers under the rule of her step-father. He wasn't a nice man, but no one knew that, no one would suspect that because she was perfect and in turn led the perfect life. The perfect lie…

And although she wanted nothing more than to be stripped clean of her mask, to let everyone see the face of the child she really was – not that of the flawless sculpture she had become – she knew that tomorrow she would wake up and be too tired to be normal. She'd be too worn out on the inside, her head so weary that the only thing she would be able to do was continue to pretend to be Tayla-Mae Periwinkle; the exquisite angel of society; and the broken child within her would cower in that angel's shadow, too scared and exhausted to try and speak with a voice that was not of silence...

* * *

**A/N: this is only the beginning. I promise, this is not a mary-sue, I just needed to introduce part of Tayla's situation. Please review, otherwise i don't know if anyone is reading this and won't continue it.**


	2. Falling Star

**Well, first things first I should think: Review replies**

**Luvwell: **thank you so very much! I love getting such sweet little compliments and I very much intend on continuing.

**MintyCat:** ahh, you caught me! I am reposting this.

**EmeraldDragon: **I'm glad I've got you interested!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...**

**Tayla  
****Chapter1- Falling Star  
****by flurobandaid**

A soft chord rang through the rehearsal studio as Matt finalised the tuning of his guitar.

"You guys ready?" he called out to his other band members.

Lindsay, the drummer looked up from the snare drum he was adjusting with pale green eyes. "Almost. I just need to finish adjusting this and then I need to move the hi-hat."

Nodding, Matt turned to the other two. The bass player, Jeschetha, was adjusting his amp, kneeling in front of it. He stood up and looked over to Matt to indicate he was ready.

"Ariel?"

The other guitarist turned to face Matt. Dark eyes met blue ones and Ariel nodded before turning back to his microphone.

"All done," called out Lindsay as he positioned himself on his 'throne'.

"Okay. Good... Let's go then," Matt waited for Lindsay to set the beat with four gentle taps of his drumsticks.

Low, haunting chords hummed through the pulsing silence. Jeschetha turned away from the band to face the wall, his dark eyes closed as he fell into the smooth rhythm of the music. Matt and Lindsay joined them, playing an identical riff. The air vibrated from the music, ribbons of melody sailed through the studio, painting it with the colours of the music. Matt's gentle pink lips parted as he waited for the right moment... There was a slight pause in Lindsay's pulsing beat... Matt's voice sailed through the music, weaving the threads of melody together in a veil of enchantment...

_Another turning point; _

_A fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrists_

_directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test_

_and don't ask why._

Matt was lost in the music, his own voice seize his soul. The breath was sucked from his lungs but he could still sing... The beat of Lindsay's was in perfect timing with his pulse, his blood was flowing through his veins like the song was flowing from his heart, slipping past his lips... released into world in golden droplets of his voice...

_It's not a question _

_but a lesson learned in time_

His eyes shut of their own accord. The voice of his mind was silent; the magic of his heart and his love for music was burning inside him like a fire of overpowering magic. It drowned out all his thoughts and he could rely only on his instincts as the blissful emptiness swallowed the bitterness that had been residing in him for the past week...

**_It's something unpredictable _**

_**But in the end it's right**_

_**I hope you have the time of your life**_

_So take the photographs _

_And still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf _

_In good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories _

_And dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth _

_It was worth all the while_

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end it's right**_

_**I hope you have the time of your life**_

_**It's something unpredictable**_

_**But in the end it's right**_

_**I hope you have the time of your life**_

_**It's something unpredictable **_

_**But in the end it's right**_

_**I hope you have the time of your life...**_

His voice trailed off, as one last lingering chord filled the room. A silent mourning seeped through him from where it grew deep inside... He hated hearing silence like this... hated hearing a song end. The happiness within him started to slip away... the sour anguish was slowly creeping back...

"Brilliant," breathed Ariel. "That felt amazing... We've never played anything so... so..." He trailed off, unable to find the word.

Matt nodded. "Definitely going on the album."

There was a murmur of agreement. "Let's do it again... We need to be able to play it that good every time..." Matt stood up straight and nodded absently in time to the beat that echoed in the room... The first chords began humming and the misery within began to dim...

It was late in the evening. Dark was beginning to spread across the sky like midnight blue ink, pale stars peeping through from the silent heavens... The city had never been so quiet. It was like a graveyard of shadows... So silent. Matt looked away from his window as his fingers calmly strummed a gentle chord on his guitar. It didn't seem to break the silence yet it blended into it, like another still layer of echoes... Matt savoured moments like this. The tranquillity pushed the thoughts from his head and he was free in a blissful trance of contentment. His heart was beating softly, but everything was so still he could feel it dance in a slow pattern of grace against his ribs. Everything was so peaceful...

His bedroom door burst open to reveal his father standing their, his air of arrogance screaming through into the room, bursting Matt's happiness. Azure eyes glanced up at the man with silent loathing, lingering on him with an invisible intensity. Bile rose in his throat as he fought the animalistic instincts dawning within him, his conscience at a bare minimum. Pursing his lip to keep from growling in despise, Matt waited for his father's ritual of verbal onslaught.

"Your mother called." Matt looked up at him with mild curiosity. What was he getting at? "She wanted to know why you didn't get an Excellence in Academic Achievement at the presentations last week." Oh great, thought Matt cynically. He knew where this was going. "I told her she was mistaken and that there was no way you could possibly have failed to achieve an Excellence. She persisted and e-mailed me the awards list. Your name is under 'Merit'!" he barked.

His face was an ugly shade of red, twisted into an expression that made Matt's insides shudder. "There's a bloody lot of kids on that 'Excellence' list," rumbled Mr. Ishida coldly. "How will you get into Yale if you can't even get an Excellence. That bloody moron Taichi got a fucking Excellence."

Matt glared at him. Tai is my best friend, you cold bastard. He thought silently. And he's a damn genius so don't call him a moron. His fists curled into balls as his guitar rested in his arms. The urge to hit his father was great, but it was pointless. Matt was thin and wiry, not nearly as strong as the man bellowing in the doorway.

Quietly, ignoring his burning resentment, Matt replied, "I failed a Literature assignment that was worth 50 of the overall grade." Mr. Ishida went silent. Matt could see a vein throbbing in his temple. Oh how sad, he spat bitterly in his mind. I got a C for Lit.

"What do you mean you failed an assignment?" bellowed Mr. Ishida. Matt said nothing, unsure whether his question was rhetorical or not. Idiot, thought Matt, what part of failed don't you understand? "What are you going to do if you don't get into a university? You're bloody not going to stay here!" Like I'd want to... He directed a frosty blue glare towards the man, loathing and hating everything about him. Resentment and repulsion rose within him, growing at a rapid speed.

"I'm the leader of the most successful band in Japan," he stated quietly, wishing that he could die right then. He was drowning in the sourness that devoured him so mercilessly every night, every time he saw his father. I hate you... I hate you... Matt repeated in his mind.

"If that's the reason you failed the essay you can kiss music goodbye."

Matt opened his mouth to protest. "I wro-" His father ignored him.

"You know what. That's it. Call up your stupid friends and tell them that's it. No more band after today. You can toss that thing away," he pointed a finger towards the guitar. "You won't be needing it anymore."

Matt's eyes burned as his father exited the room. His arms tightened around his guitar as he held it close to him. Without looking at him, his father ordered, "Stay in there. I don't want to see you again for at least a day."

Placing his guitar on his bed, Matt got up to softly close the door. He looked down at his thin frame with resentment. He felt so bitter. The air tasted sour with hatred as he breathed resentfully. His hands began to flex uncontrollably as the bitterness rose within him. Disgust and despise ate its' way through him like a fire blazing violently. He staggered forwards, bile rising in his throat. He hated the man so much it made him sick. His head was spinning. He was so dizzy. Everything grew bright, dark around the edges as he began to lose his balance. Matt dashed into his bathroom, kneeling next to the toilet where he vomited bitterly. He got up to wash his face and hands, finding his reflection in the mirror. The face of his father stared back at him.

Glaring at it, Matt whispered fiercely, "I hate you," and he collapsed on the cold white tiles, unconsciousness claiming him as a victim of dreamless slumber...

Matt opened the package he had found in the mail the next morning interestedly. A photo fell into his hands, along with a letter from his manager. It was their new album's cover. A girl in a white dress stared up at him, her eyes so sad and empty. She looked up at him with a pleading blue gaze, her hands folded in her lap. Her ivory skin was pale as chalk against the white material, her golden hair dull as though it reflected the shadows that cast over her, shrouding her face. Tayla-Mae Periwinkle. She looked like a fallen angel. Yet she still had the strength to keep searching for what it was she had lost. As he gazed at the unique girl in the photo he fell in love with her. She was perfect. But she was so sad... He wished he could wipe that look of her face and paint a smile in its place. She was perfect. They needed her for the clip of one of the songs they had been meddling with. Could he contact her? He had to... Matt skimmed through the letter from Terry, his manager.

_'to contact Ms. Periwinkle call 56...'_

Matt reached for the mobile in his jacket's pocket and began to dial her number...

"... Great. Would you like to meet up with us? We're going to the park on Bendigo Avenue at 5.30 for pizza tonight. Come join us," Matt invited her after talking for forty minutes.

"I'd love to... I'll have to ask Holly first. She's my chaperone. It'll probably be fine with her but if I tell her there's pizza she'll lock me away from ever meeting you."

"Call me if you can't make it," said Matt. "I promise I'll meet you though."

"I promise I'll meet you too. I've got to go. Holly wants me to go and get a hair treatment," said Tayla dully.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Matt ended the call and tucked his phone back into his pocket, beaming on the inside and out. He strode over to his wardrobe, looking for something to wear. Something casual and cool. Or something sophisticated? Athletic? He bit his lip. What should he wear? At that moment he completely forgot that girls everywhere loved him and that guys everywhere copied his style and that it didn't matter what he wore because he was tomorrow's trendsetter. What should he wear? Nothing to flashy... Leather? No... Yes... He looked at the jacket in his hands... Leather jacket or no? What was he going to do. He needed help. He needed someone stylish. Someone female. Someone female that knew him well... Matt made his second phone call for the day. He knew exactly what he needed...

"Mimi..." Matt grinned. He was saved...

* * *

**The song is called 'Time of your life (Good Riddance)' by Greenday. Hope u enjoyed... luv lots and please review. **

**Just a note, the bit where I've written "He fell in love with her" gave me a few probs with my reviewers last time I posted this, yes, I know that it sounds too superficial to suit Yamato's character, but, I didn't mean it literally, I mean to emphasise the fact that Tayla has a intriguing charm about her that has like, caught Matt's attention.**

**flurobandaid**


	3. Meeting the Model

**Tayla**

**Chapter2: Meeting the Model **

**by flurobandaid**

* * *

"Okay step back a bit so I can see you," Matt obeyed Mimi's instruction. "Turn around."

Feeling very sheepish, Matt turned around in a circle slowly. He looked at her with a questioning expression on his face. She shook her head, tendrils of pink and brown hair falling from the loose bun she had styled her hair into. Sighing exasperatedly, she tucked them behind her ear.

"Hmmm. Maybe we should try leather..." she mused aloud. "No... leather is too bad-boy. Tayla isn't the type of girl who falls for bad-boys. I think we should go for a tracksuit. Blue or yellow... not red; red's not really your colour." The girl pulled his four tracksuits from his wardrobe and laid them out on his bed. "Yellow or blue. Take your pick. The red and black are staying here," Mimi looked through his jeans curiously. "Actually, I've changed my mind." She threw a dark pair of jeans to him, followed by a black surfie-style shirt. "Go put those on."

Matt ducked into his bathroom and changed quickly. His tresses of gold were falling about messily; Mimi always had a thing for playing with his hair. The jeans were loosely made with a silver chain on the hip. The door opened a crack, and Mimi's perfectly manicured hand passed a white and blue sleeveless hooded jacket to him.

"Are you dressed?" she asked him.

"Yep. You can come in," replied Matt. She did and she stood there in her country-style floral skirt and denim jacket, spinning around childishly in her white and brown sandals as he slipped into the jacket. Mimi's small hands pressed against his chest as she zipped up his jacket so that the shirt beneath was visible. When she stepped back to look at him, hands clasped together hopefully, she squealed excitedly.

"Ooh! You look totally gorgeous. Oh, Tayla is so going to love you!" she exclaimed animatedly. "Now grab your wallet and keys, we have to get a move on. It's almost five," she added, looking at the pink watch on her wrist.

As they drove towards the park, Mimi let her hair down. It was long now, once again brown except for a few wispy pink streaks that she had foiled into it. Somehow, her hair always fell perfectly into big glossy curls. Mermaid hair. That's what she and Yolei had called it.

"Matt," started Mimi unsurely, "have you even met Tayla?"

Without taking his eyes off the road, Matt replied shortly, "No."

Mimi groaned. "Oh dear. You're not going to hit on her tonight are you?"

"What?" spluttered Matt. "I just wanted to look good so that I don't seem like one of those punk-rock band members or she'll never want to film a clip with us!"

With a sigh of relief, Mimi brushed a delicate hand through her silky hair. "Okay. That's good. Tayla's pretty timid. Not the little sex-goddess they make her out to be."

Matt frowned questioningly. "What, do you know her or something?"

The girl beside him giggled. "Duh. Like, we used to model together at CJ's academy. There were four of us in our 'collection'. It was so like fun. And the other two girls moved away. I don't think they model anymore. Tayla's the only one of us who kept going. Back then she wanted to choreograph models which is why she did modelling. But she was a lot of fun. She gets along with everyone."

They remained silent for the next five minutes as they neared the park, Mimi brushed through her hair, softly humming to the song on the radio.

"Is that one of your songs Matt?" she asked him as a new one started.

"Yep." It was so weird to hear his song on the radio. "Ariel and Lindsay wrote that one."

Mimi fell awkwardly silent, squirming uncomfortably in her seat. "Mattie- chan," she said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Is Lindsay going to be there?"

Matt couldn't see her but he knew she was blushing. Fighting the urge to smirk at her, he replied, "Probably. Unless he's suddenly caught a cold or his football team has lost a game."

"Why don't you just ask him out? He's crazy for you Meems."

"Really?" she asked him hesitantly.

Matt nodded as he pulled his car up alongside the park. "Really."

A funny sensation spread along his side. He flinched momentarily before realising his phone was vibrating in his pocket.

"Hey, Matt speaking," he answered it.

"Oh, hi, it's Tayla..." Matt frowned. He hoped she wasn't cancelling, he really wanted to meet her. He needed her for that clip...

"Can't you make it?" Please say you can, please say you can, he chanted silently... He had to meet her. "Oh no, I can make it. I'm just going to be a bit late, and – um – is it okay if I bring my brother? He's thirteen..."

Relieved, Matt relaxed. Thank god, he thought, almost jumping with excitement. He was going to meet her. Tonight. "Yeah, cool, bring him along. My brother will be here with his friends too and they're all about thirteen-fourteen. And don't worry about being late, no one's really here yet."

"Okay, I'll see you in about forty minutes then. Bye."

"See you..."

Turning to Mimi, his heart racing and his blood hot with childish excitement, he tucked his phone into his pocket. "Bet you I can beat you to the tree..." he said with mocking supremacy.

Mimi shook her head in protest. "Nah... No way. You can't beat me, Yamato. I'm the best," she responded playfully.

"Okay then. Three... two... one..." The blonde haired boy took off without warning.

"Hey! Wait up!" cried Mimi, frustrated. "I have platforms on!"

Panting, they collapsed beneath the tree in fits of laughter. Mimi pushed Matt over childishly. "I won!" she declared, beaming wildly.

"No way. I so beat you!" protested Matt, as he lay back on the soft grass. Being around Mimi always stripped away any of the negativity dwelling within him. Her bright smile and sparkling eyes enticed the child in him to come out and play. He watched her auspiciously as she re-applied her lipgloss, coating her lips in a sugary pink glaze. A gentle smile tugged the corners of his mouth. He was very lucky to have Mimi as a best friend.

She caught him looking at her and their eyes met, the sparkle in Mimi's eyes vanished, however, and she looked down at Matt anxiously. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look very well."

Her voice was very caring but Matt could easily detect how worried she was. "Maybe we shouldn't have just been running about just then... If you're sick."

"Mimi, relax. I'm fine... just a little tired, that's all," he assured her. She shot him a skeptical look before relaxing and running a hand through his hair admiringly. He was happy knowing there were people who cared about him so much but he hated making any of them worry. Especially Mimi. Everything seemed to go dark and gloomy whenever she was unhappy. It was almost like she was the ray of sunshine that lit up his day. Matt smiled to himself. He was so lucky to have friends like her...

"Oi! Matt!" yelled someone's voice. "We've got the pizza!"

Matt easily recognised that voice. Sitting up, he shouted back, "Who's with you TK?"

His younger brother appeared in front of him, Kari right beside him, both carrying two pizza boxes each. Matt reached out for the ones Kari was holding in her thin arms, and put them on the ground. Her hair had grown since she had last had it cut. It now reached her shoulders, ending in an inward curl of caramel-brown tresses. She was thin, not unhealthily, and had a similarity about her face that she shared with her brother, who suddenly walked out from behind her, towering over her by eight inches.

"Hey Matt. Hi Mimi," he said with a wave, dropping to the velvety emerald grass beneath him. "Davis is coming with Yolei, they've got another pizza and some drinks. They're just down there near the benches. Cody can't make it. Ken's with Davis and Yolei. I don't know where anyone else is."

Matt nodded. "Did you make the team?" he asked interestedly, referring to the trial Tai had gone to for the Japan under 18's soccer team.

Making a face, Tai replied, "Shadow," he sighed. "I don't mind so much, really, I just thought I'd get in for sure."

Shrugging, Matt said, "Maybe you'll get lucky and someone'll break their leg or something."

Tai chuckled. "Yeah ... maybe..."

Reaching into his pocket, Matt found a copy of the album cover photo. He passed it to Tai silently. His best friend looked at it with interest, a broadminded expression on his face as he absorbed the photo thoughtfully.

"The Periwinkle girl? She's a friend of Mimi's," he mused aloud.

"She's coming tonight," Matt told him.

Tai nodded. He had become fairly quiet over the past few years, his mind developing into a complex web of thoughts. Physically, he hadn't changed so much, with the exception of his height which had rocketed in the last few months and the lean muscles of an athlete that were now more defined than ever.

"Kari wants to be a model," he mentioned exclusively. Both he and Matt glanced at the girl as she and TK talked with a very animated Mimi. "Mum's not too keen on it though."

"How come?" asked Matt with mild interest.

Tai shrugged. "She's scared, I guess. It's like Kari suddenly just developed into a woman. She's so feminine and grown-up suddenly. Mum doesn't want to let her go, with me leaving next year and all..." he trailed off, eyeing his younger sister affectionately as she spun around and stopped herself mid-revolution to scream...

"SORA!" the girl ran into the arms of another girl taller than her by two inches. "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in so long!" she fell silent momentarily as she hugged her friend closely. "Ooh! Wait until Tai sees you! He has missed you so much Sora!"

They broke apart and stepped back to look at one another. "Kari..." whispered Sora, reaching out to stroke her hair, "your hair. It's lovely."

Kari grinned. "I'm going to be a model."

Smiling, Sora replied, "Are you now?" and they made their way over to the tree. "Hey, Taichi," said Sora softly. Her amber eyes were apprehensive as they studied him.

Tai didn't answer. He just looked up at her with an expression of loneliness that bit into her coldly. Turning away, he stated expressionlessly, "You're back."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I missed you."

Tai turned back around and eyed her for a silent moment that seemed to last forever. "Me too," he said suddenly and stood and held is hand out to her. She took it without hesitation. "We have some catching up to do," he said, turning to Matt, he added, "We'll be at the bridge if you want us." And they disappeared behind the tree just as the band and Ken, Davis and Yolei arrived.

"Sora's back," Matt informed them.

He was met by silence. "Tai's girlfriend?" asked Jeschetha. Matt nodded.

"Why?" asked Davis, helping himself to some pizza.

Matt shrugged. "You'll have to ask her. She's gone for a walk with Tai."

Davis sat, sighing. "She just comes back from England after six months without sending a letter or anything? She was in England, right?" he added.

Nodding, Matt passed the photo to his band. "I invited her tonight. She should be here soon. I want her to be in the clip for that song we wrote a few weeks back."

"Cool," said Lindsay as he gave the photo to Ariel and looked around. "Hey Mimi..." He walked over to her quietly.

Someone was approaching them – Matt could hear voices gradually getting louder from behind him. It was Izzy and Jyou, accompanied by two other people. When they got closer he could distinguish that one was a male, a young one at that, judging by their height, and a female. He stood up. It had to be Tayla and her brother.

"Matt," called out Izzy's voice attentively. "We found this girl and her brother and they wanted to know if we knew where you were."

"Tayla?" asked Matt, running over to greet them.

It was her. He recognised her from the photo. She was wearing a dark pair of jeans and a plain white sweater, a pale blue scarf around her neck with matching gloves on her hands. Two long braids kept her golden hair off her face except for the layered fringe that she had swept to the side and out of her glittering blue eyes.

"Hello," she said, offering him a gloved hand. Without make-up she looked extremely different but there was still that charm about her, a mildness in her eyes that quelled Matt's anxiety.

Matt took her hand to shake it. "It's so great that you could make it. I'm sure you'll really get along with everyone here –"

"Tayla!" Mimi jumped up from under the tree and threw her arms around the model.

"Mimi? I can't believe it! I thought you moved to the States..."

Jumping around excitedly, Mimi replied, "I did but I'm back now. Oh my God... We have so much catching up to do... You remember Ryan?"

"Yeah..." Tayla had a bemused smile on her face. Mimi's cheer was infectious. She had really missed her without even realising it. Looking over Mimi's shoulder she mouthed to Matt, "You don't mind...?"

With a slight smirk, he shook his head and turned to introduce himself to her brother.

"Well," said Mimi as she steered her long lost friend towards the tree, "he quit modelling and ... you remember Ashley?... Well at this party..."

* * *

**And that's it for now! Reviews are most certainly appreciated! **


	4. Role Model

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. I love it but it's not mine**.**

Tayla

**Chapter 3 – Role Model**

**By flurobandaid**

The sky was grey as it stretched out over the city, echoing the frosty cold that blanketed it. The sun had disappeared, melted away into the evening, to rest until it flooded the concrete canyons below with golden light and ambered warmth again in the ritual of dawn. The dark seeped into the park, slithering between the trees, coating them in a thin layer of dusk. **  
**  
Beads of light suddenly sprung to life within the park, enclosed safely in lanterns to eat away the dark with a brilliant white. The early nightfall was a reminder that winter was nearing. The leaves where turning gold as the trees fell dormant, no longer able to listen to the secrets on the winds that sailed past them. A sudden blast of cold air sent a flurry of golden foliage into the air, carried by the soft breezes that followed. They flew lazily above the children in the park. Craning his head from where he sat to look up at them, Matt watched as they landed in a light shower around them. The younger kids were playing soccer in the lamplight, their shadows long and narrow on the grass as their shrieks and squeals of delight carried through the still air with ease. Sora and Tai had come back not long ago but they were sitting away from the group, in sight yet out of earshot where they were deep in conversation. Matt watched them for a moment and he silently prayed that everything between them would work out. They were so right for each other. Mimi and Lindsay were off walking through the dark alone, finally gaining the nerves to talk to each other one-on-one.

"What about schooling? If you're always away modelling..." Izzy asked Tayla interestedly.

"I go to the Rosevale Endeavour College on the east of the city and they have a correspondence scheme I use when I go away. As long as I keep a B average it works out."

"Is it hard to do that? Get a B average? REC is supposed to be really strict and difficult."

Tayla shrugged. His interest in her was intriguing. She was so used to being asked about being a sexed up image on a poster and here was this boy asking her about how she coped with schooling. The irony melted away her façade. The real Tayla was shining through. "I study lots. I want to get into Harvard," she told him matter-of-factly, "Just like Elle Woods. She is so my role model."

Izzy laughed at her remark. She was so bubbly and bright. He could see how she and Mimi had been such good friends.

"The only thing I can't do is Physics. I can only remember that gravity accelerates at 10 metres per second squared or something like that and I did that years ago in, like, ninth grade. I got a C minus last semester so I only just scraped through. But my mum doesn't see my report card so it's okay anyway."

Izzy raised his eyebrows at that. "Why?"

Tayla paused for a moment. They seemed nice enough. Understanding. They weren't the type of people who'd be overly sympathetic towards her. "I live by myself in an apartment in the east suburbs. Except on weekends and some school nights when my brothers and sisters live with me."

"You have more than one sibling then?" Tayla smiled. He was interested in the stuff that mattered most to her. Not just overrated gossip. She smiled; it was comforting to know that at least one person didn't want to know why she moved out of home.

Nodding, Tayla glanced towards her brother playing soccer and held up four fingers. "Ashton is the oldest of them," she said, indicating towards him with a slight nod. "One of my sisters is eleven. Her name is Nikki. And then I have another little brother and sister. Their names are Rhett and Katie. It's _never_ Rhett _or_ Katie. It's Rhett _and_ Katie or they'll tear you to pieces."

"Twins?" asked Izzy curiously, chuckling softly.

Tayla nodded again. "Eight in September. They're totally gorgeous. I love it when they come over. We go shopping on the weekends and after that I drop the twins off to hockey, Nikki goes to ballet and Ash goes to soccer. And then that night we go to the movies and get takeaway on the beach."

Matt smiled to himself. She was obviously close to her siblings. That reminded him of how close he and TK were. His brother meant the world to him and just the thought of the golden-haired youth could banish any bitterness his father drenched him with. It was almost odd in a way, he realised as he watched Takeru and Hikari make their way over towards him, how possessive people were of him. There was some general immaturity about TK that compelled people to protect him as though he were a fragile, vulnerable child and act like they were his real older siblings. It had been happening for years. But Yamato had always been there and his presence clearly stated the distinction between being his real brother or a friend. And lately, Matt admitted to himself bitterly, it was as though these people were beginning to replace him. How could he be a brother to TK if all of these people kept doing it instead of him? When had all of this happened? It was as though he had blinked and everything had changed right then and there. It pained him to think it, but maybe his father was right. Maybe music was getting in the way of what was most important. But then, if he didn't have the band, he'd be less three friends and he would never have met Tayla. And if never had the chance to meet her there would be no way he could possibly develop a tie of friendship with her. Matt shook his head, trying to clear it of thoughts. He was confusing himself. It was making him dizzy.

TK and Kari joined them, followed by Tai who had finally finished his conversation with Sora. She was off with Ken and Davis teaching Ashton some soccer skills.

"I've heard you want to be a model," Tayla said to Kari earnestly.

Kari nodded attentively. "Mum doesn't want me to though."

Tayla looked at her thoughtfully. She had been that age when she started modelling. Thirteen. "There are a few courses you can do at CJ's Agency. Then they'll put you into a collection or something after a year or so."

Kari wasn't the only one listening. Tai showed some mild interest, hidden behind dark eyes as he followed the conversation quietly. His interest in his sister's activities demonstrated part of his love for her. They had grown closer as he had grown quieter and she more open. As always, TK listened. It was something about his character. His personality. Only few people listened to others so willingly. Matt sat back and observed them all as they reacted to the conversation. It was almost like he wasn't there, he was suddenly invisible as he became a spectator of a world he wasn't a part of.

"Your mum might be right though," warned Tayla. "Modelling doesn't suit everyone."

In an instant the smile slid of Kari's face. "Are you saying I'm too ugly or something?"

"Huh-? No!"

"Just because you're absolutely perfect -,"

"No!" interrupted Tayla firmly. "I think you'd make a great model. But I don't know you so you shouldn't listen to what I have to say. If you make a mistake in your decision it doesn't matter. You can learn from it. But don't let someone else make that choice for you or you'll be learning their lessons."

She looked at the younger girl fondly. It was obvious how much she wanted to be a model. Had she been so determined at that age? She couldn't remember. No... not really... or had she? It didn't really matter. All of those dreams had faded away over the years of her contract, replaced with the acknowledgement of every tiny imperfection. She had become so conscious of everything about her. She was almost paranoid. Late at night she would often lie awake, wondering if they'd pick out all her flaws in the studio the next day. The muscles in her legs from cross-country running were too defined; one of her eyes was slightly lazier than the other; and her hands... She looked down at her gloved hands bitterly, noticed only by Matt. The way her eyes went so icy as they studied her fingers was saddening. A dejected air fell about her like a cloak on her shoulders. What was wrong with her hands, Matt wondered inquisitively. Her fingers were longish but they suited the rest of her nicely. She curled them up, and then unfurled them, flexing them as she shook her head absently. They were the main sad reminder of her pain. It was her hands that connected her wound on the inside with the pain she felt on the outside. Underneath the gloves they were hidden, they were protected. She was protected. Every thought she had; every primal instinct within her; everything they said at the agency; it all connected to her hands at the end of one long thread that weaved them all together. And as long as they were covered, left unseen, she was free, not trapped inside bitter mistakes she had made when she was too young to understand.


End file.
